


Appelez-Moi

by HellsBells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBells/pseuds/HellsBells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mistake brings the lives of two polar opposites closer than one would suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appelez-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few long-distance Riren fics, and I've loved them all, so I wanted to do my own. xd
> 
> Keep in mind, the whole of the story won't be in "texting" format...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrong number.

_You trick your lovers,_

_That you're **wicked** and **divine.**_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your **innocence** is **mine**._

 

_******* _

_**September, 17th, Wednesday** _

***1:30 pm, Wednesday***  

 _Are you pleased now?_  

 

***1:33 pm, Wednesday***

uh sure? 

 

***1:40 pm, Wednesday***

_Oh, so you're one of those, eh? Someone who throws all semblance of intelligence out of the window when it comes to objects of technology._   _I knew this was a bad idea._

 

***1:41 pm, Wednesday***

wtf

 

***1:41 pm, Wednesday***

what is your problem? 

 

***1:41 pm, Wednesday***

at least i don't take a freakin year to reply

 

***1:43 pm, Wednesday***

wait is this Jean?

 

***1:48 pm, Wednesday***

_I also don't separately send things that I could easily be put into one message. And no, this is not "Jean"...I suppose it's safe to assume that this is not Auruo._

 

***1:49 pm, Wednesday***

Uh no the hell kind of name is that?

 

***1:57 pm, Wednesday***

_One you wouldn't be familiar with...seems I've got the wrong number. Hm. I should have known. Auruo isn't this much of a shitty brat._

 

***1:59 pm, Wednesday***

excuse me?!!

 

***2:13 pm, Wednesday***

_I'm sure you can read over the message as many times as you need, which I'm sure is quite a lot, shitty brat._

 

***2:14 pm, Wednesday***

stop calling me that!

 

***2:17 pm, Wednesday***

_Look at you, getting all flustered over the comments of a stranger. Youth today._

 

***2:18 pm, Wednesday***

Youth? Wtf, you don't know how old I am

 

***2:23 pm, Wednesday***

  _Perhaps not exactly, but from the mere fact that you just attempted to cover up your atrocious grammar, I can deduce that you are young. High school, maybe.._

 

***2:24 pm, Wednesday***

NO. I happen to be in college thank you. at least I'm not in some damn retirement home like you probably are

 

 ***2:30 pm, Wednesday***  

_Would your parents be pleased with you giving out such personal information? I doubt it._

 

***2:33 pm, Wednesday***

YOU ASKED ME

 

***2:37 pm, Wednesday***

_Your comprehension skills leave much to be desired. I never asked you anything._

 

***2:37 pm, Wednesday***

just stfu

 

***2:37 pm, Wednesday***

this whole thing is your fault. can't get a damn number right

 

***2:38 pm, Wednesday***

insulting people you don't even know

 

***2:38 pm, Wednesday***

you're probably some old pervert

 

***2:40 pm, Wednesday***

_Are you finished? I think we should end further discussion here._

 

***2:45 pm, Wednesday***

Whatever.

 

***2:42 pm, Wednesday***

Don't want stupid old man messaging me anyways

 


End file.
